nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar
A familiar is a regular creature that gains new powers when it is summoned to the service of an arcane caster. Familiars share an Empathetic Link with their masters, and are not easily replaced; if slain in combat a familiar must be resurrected, at significant cost to its owner, before it can be put back into action. The following thematic familiars are available to Wizards and Sorcerers in Barovia. Assassin Imp These imps appear as tiny humanoids with leathery bat wings, barbed tails, and four small curved horns on their heads. Their skin is dull black to grey and the horns are always shiny black. These imps stand 1 foot tall and weigh about 5 pounds. The assassin imp will ruthlessly protect its master, killing anyone it perceives as a threat without seeking permission from its master. This often means that the master's loved ones are slaughtered in an effort to "protect" him. Often the actions of the imp can bring unwanted attention to its master. Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spellcraft, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse. Special: Damage Reduction 10/+2, Regeneration 2, Assassin Imp Poison Dominate Person, 1x day, Find Traps, 5x day, Inflict Light Wounds, 3x day, Invisibility, 5x day, Knock, 3x day. Carrion Bat ''' The carrion bat inhabits caves and tombs consuming the vermin that feed off freshly dead corpses. Rather than wait for naturally occurring food sources, however, the carrion bat provides its own dinner by killing creatures and enjoying the carrion eaters who arrive for the feast thus provided. '''Skills: Listen, Spot. Feats: Improved Initiative, Blind-Fight. Special: By Master Level: 1: Paralysis howl, 1x day. 5: Paralysis howl, 2x day. 10: Paralysis howl, 3x day. 15: Paralysis howl, 4x day. 20: Paralysis howl, 5x day. Death Dog ''' Thought by some to be descendants of the mythical three-headed dog Cerberus, death dogs certainly don’t take well to guard duty. The dogs recognize the disconcerting effect their two heads have on would-be prey and use that fear to their advantage. Night-time or underground hunters, death dogs are roughly the size of large wolves, covered in thick black or dark grey fur that enables them to blend into the dark. Death dogs are ruthless predators. Those who travel in their territory learn to listen for the double bark that heralds a pack’s approach. '''Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Improved Knockdown, Weapon Focus (Creature). Special: none. Gremishka ''' Gremlins are known in folktales throughout the land as mischievous little creatures that like to sabotage things and pull pranks on people. Gremishkas are twice as bad and twice as deadly. They abhor bright light, living in dark or underground places like caves, basements, or city sewers. Gremishka derive petty pleasure from others' suffering, pulling violent and sometimes lethal practical jokes. '''Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Pick Pocket, Spot, Tumble. Feats: Weapon Finesse, Improved Initiative. Special: none. House Cat Name String: House Cat Description String: This black and white cat looks like a regular housecat, although its eyes betray a higher level of intelligence. Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse. Special: none. Midnight Cat Midnight cats appear as inky black cats with luminous, yellow-green eyes. Regardless of the weather, their misty breath is always visible. They are both highly prized and feared for their power over curses. Skills: Discipline, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse, Improved Initiative. Special: By Master Level 1: Bestow Curse, 1x day, Remove Curse, 1x day. 5: Bestow Curse, 2x day, Remove Curse, 2x day. 10: Bestow Curse, 3x day, Remove Curse, 3x day. 15: Bestow Curse, 4x day, Remove Curse, 4x day. 20: Bestow Curse, 5x day, Remove Curse, 5x day. Shadow Asp ''' Shadow asps appear as cobras composed of pure darkness. They are barely visible in the shadows and seem nothing more than shadows in light. '''Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse, Improved Initiative. Special: 50% Damage Immunity to Piercing. Light Vulnerability Silver Fox ''' Rarely seen beyond elven forests, silver foxes possess bright, almost luminous silver pelts in adulthood. Silver fox pelts fetch high prices, but elf spellcasters often seek out these creatures as familiars. Silver foxes are known for their cunning and quicksilver speed. '''Skills: Listen, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse, Trackless Step. Special: none. Skeletal Bat ''' The only known skeletal creature that can fly, skeletal bats act as necromantic wizards' and sorcerers' messengers and guardians of their foul lairs. '''Skills: Listen. Feats: none. Special: Undead traits. 50% Damage Immunity to Piercing and Slashing. Worg This beast looks like a dark-coloured wolf with a malevolent intelligence in its face and eyes. Worgs are sinister wolves that have attained some intelligence and an evil disposition. They sometimes associate with other evil beings, particularly goblins, whom they serve as mounts and guardians. A typical worg has grey or black fur, grows to 5 feet long and stands 3 feet tall at the shoulder. It weighs 300 pounds. Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Knockdown, Improved Knockdown, Alertness. Special: none. Owl ''' The owl is a solitary, mainly nocturnal bird of prey. Owls swoop quietly down onto prey, attacking with their powerful talons. '''Skills: Listen, Move Silently, Spot. Feats: Weapon Finesse, Alertness. Special: none. Pseudo Dragon Pseudodragons resemble miniature red dragons, but in looks alone. They do not commit evil acts; in fact they dislike evil acts very much. They do gain the power of fire like their large cousins starting at their master's 5th level. Skills: Hide, Listen, Search, Spot. Feats: Alertness, Darkvision, Immunity to sleep, Improved evasion, Weapon finesse Special: By Master Level 5: Cone of Fire x1 day. 10: Cone of Fire x2 day. 15: Cone of Fire x3 day. 20: Cone of Fire x5 day. Pixie Pixies are sneaky and mischievous creatures that are fond of adventure, but they prefer to disappear when directly endangered. These good-natured fey resemble tiny elves with long, gossamer wings. Being so small and highly intelligent, they often make very good scouts or thieves. Skills: Disable Trap, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Spot Feats: Dodge, Skill Focus (open lock), Skill Focus (disable trap), Sneak Attack (+1d6), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (simple) Special: Damage Reduction 5/1. By Master Level: 5: Improved Invisibility x1 day. 10: Improved Invisibility x2 day. 15: Improved Invisibility x3 day. 20: Improved Invisibility x4 day. Fire Mephit Fire mephits can fling bolts of fire. Pulled from the elemental planes, mephits are cunning and swift opponents. These small creatures can be quite hard to kill and also quite deadly. Skills: Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spot Feats: Darkvision, Weapon Proficiency (creature), Toughness (at level 15) Special: Damage Reduction 5/1, Regeneration 2. By Master Level: 1: Fire Bolt x1 day. 5: Fire Bolt x2 day. 10: Fire Bolt x3 day. 15: Fire Bolt x4 day. 20: Fire Bolt x5 day. __NEWSECTIONLINK__